703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother UK 5
Big Brother UK 5 is the fifth season of 703's Big Brother UK series. It is an online reality game (ORG) based on the UK version of the popular show Big Brother. It began on 26 May of 2017 with 16 housemates entering the house, and ended on the 14th of July after 50 days. The winner of the season, determined by the viewers, received the grand prize of a virtual £150,000. Hosts Twists *'The Clock:' Each week, The Clock will tick one hour and unleash something new in the game. *'Timewarp Immunity:' After a housemate vote on Day 1, Allison won immunity for the first two weeks. *'Killer Nomination:' After surviving the first eviction, Jennifer and Will received immunity for the week. In addition, they took turns saving housemates until one person remained and was nominated. This person was Kristen. *'The Fuse:' In Week 3, the housemates voted for one person to win The Fuse. The winner would be immune for the week but unable to nominate while immune and would have to publicly nominate in Week 4. Gavin was chosen. *'Double Eviction:' In Week 4, two rounds were played in one week with evictions on Days 14 and 16. *'Power Of Veto:' In Week 5, Aras was voted to win the power of veto and got the chance to use it after nominations. He uses it on Nick and Ben was voted as a replacement nominee. *'Buyback:' In Week 6, the first six evictees returned to the house to live in the main chat. The evictees had to follow a strict set of communication rules (Pause being no talking, Fast Forward being no pauses in messages, Rewind being sending backwards messages) and couldn’t return if they failed to follow them. The VL then voted one of the remaining evictees back into the game, choosing Allison. *'Reset Button:' In Week 7, The housemates got to choose if they wanted to push a button (which would reset nominations). They chose to however Marie was pulled from the game so the reset never occurred. *'BBUSA Week:' In Week 8, one person won HOH and decided the two nominees. A veto competition then occurred and the final nominees faced eviction. *'Strategy Session:' In Week 9, Season 4 Winner Alexa entered the house. The winner of a viewer vote would win a private strategy session with her. Jenna won this prize. *'A Curse And A Blessing:' In Week 10, Whitney was voted by the housemates to be eternally nominated. However, she then got to choose one housemate to automatically earn a spot in the finale. She chose Jenna. *'Nominations Master:' In Week 11, The housemates competed to become the nominations master. The winner would win immunity and name two housemates for eviction. Aras won and nominated Allison and Jennifer. *'Finale Pass:' In Week 12, Allie, Allison, and Will voted for which of the two they wanted to win a finale pass. Will won this pass in a 2-1 vote leaving Allie and Allison as nominees. *'Housemates Evict:' In Week 12, Allie and Allison faced the final eviction. Aras, Jenna, and Will voted to evict one housemate. Memory Wall Housemates Week Summaries Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 (Day 14) Week 4 (Day 16) Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 (Day 46) Week 12 (Day 50) Category:Big Brother UK seasons